Many motorcycles are provided with an exposed fuel tank that forms part of the exterior design characteristic of the motorcycle. A motorcycle fuel tank can be provided at its top surface with a fill aperture and a corresponding closure mechanism, or fuel cap. In some cases, the fuel cap is located centrally along a longitudinal centerline of the motorcycle, while in other cases, it is offset to one lateral side of the fuel tank. In some cases where the fuel cap is offset to one lateral side, another similar-looking component is provided on the opposite lateral side of the fuel tank to be symmetrical with the fuel cap. This component can be strictly decorative or can form part of a fuel gauge. Mounting this component requires at least one aperture through the upper wall of the fuel tank and/or providing mating screw threads for screwing the component to the fuel tank.